Consilium
The main organization form for Awakened associated with the Diamond are the Consilia, which organize the various cabals and mediate between them. Since the formation of the Pentacle, the Assemblies of the Free Council are also counted as Consilia, even if their structure is different from those of Diamond Consilia. Overview Consilia are formed where large groups of mages clash with each other. The wars of the past caused mages to establish a mediating body to prevent outright conflict whenever possible, and to police the Awakened community to prevent the Mysteries from being despoiled before the eyes of Sleepers by enforcing the Lex Magica. Most regions thus have a Consilium, a judges' council. If there is a great presence of Libertines, the Consilium and the Assembly coexist, with members of the Pentacle alliance being admitted in both groups, regardless of their Order allegiance. Since its original adoption by mages, the institution has grown into more than a mediating force. At its core, a Consilium is similar to a claims court, declaring which cabals have the right to investigate which Mysteries, but often accumulate more power by necessity and their ability to declare local laws. A local Consilium often coordinates the efforts of the Awakened, especially against the Seers of the Throne and other enemies. There are also Consilia that have much more power and influence, commanding and even founding new cabals. Consilia keep up with each other in so-called Convocations, large events hosted by the Silver Ladder to strengthen the unity of the Pentacle and allow for an exchange between various mages from different regions. Qualification "Election" is not a formal process, but simply the consent of the governed. A powerful mage usually seeks the support of other cabals in declaring him the Hierarch of the Consilium. If they agree, he can legitimately claim the title. Contenders must then challenge him to the Duel Arcane if they wish to win his place, or else lobby the cabals to revoke their consent. Ranks * The Hierarch is the official head of the Consilium and of the ruling council. * The Councilors are part of the ruling council and assist the Hierarch. There are traditionally four Councilors, for a total of five officers including the Hierarch, although some Consilia interpret this as the need for five Councilors in addition to the Hierarch. Different Consilia use different schemes for choosing Councilors, although the tradition is to choose one mage from each Path, so that each Watchtower has a voice. Ideally, this also means one Councilor from each order, but all too often one order dominates with two or even three Councilors. * The Herald represents the Consilium to other Consilia. * The Provost acts as an agent of the Council to ensure that their orders are carried out. Traditionally, every Councilor has one assigned Provost. * The Sentinels are the protectors and defenders of the Consilium. * The Interfector acts as the executor of any sentences the Council passes. The position is reserved for a Guardian of the Veil. References * * , p.69 Category:Mage: The Awakening glossary Category:Pentacle